Sem Saída
by Mistress Hakuron
Summary: Inuyasha reflete sobre seus sentimentos e percebe o que realmente sente por Kagome! Espero q gostem! ReR


Inuyasha não pertence a mim... Todos os direitos reservados a Rumiko Takashi, logo não me processem que eu não tenho nada...literalmente... Blah...Blah...Blah...

Essa é minha segunda song... espero q gostem... ela fala dos sentimentos que o Inuyasha tem pela Kagome... É um monólogo(q nada no final tem diálogo¬¬'), diferente da outra... Essa fic se passa depois do cap. 130, onde a Kikyou morre(ñ tenho nd contra ela...só contra a cópia... akela coisa ambulante¬¬'...)... não que isso seja realmente importante...¬¬'...mas é q a morte dela tem q ficar implícita...'... 

**_Sem Saída... _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

- Kagome... queria tanto negar meu amor por você... que este sentimento enorme e quente que sinto por ti não é nada mais que um engano... só um desejo passageiro... tento me controlar... fingir que nada sinto... mas até quando conseguirei mentir?... negar meus instintos quando eles imploram para tomar sua boca... o que mais almejo e pressionar meus lábios contra os teus... sentir a maciez deles... e toda a doçura que emana de você... – dizia Inuyasha enquanto refletia no alto da goshinboku num murmúrio inconsciente, enquanto uma garota se aproximava lentamente da árvore na qual ele estava deitado em suas reflexões, ouvindo cada palavra pronunciada.

_Queria tanto te dizer que eu já não te amo_

_Que seu amor em minha vida foi mais um engano_

_Até quando tenho que fingir?_

_Se a minha boca morre de vontade do seu beijo_

- Por que não consigo te esquecer em nenhum momento, nunca consigo te tirar do pensamento... tento, tento... digo que não quero... que eu devo fidelidade a Kikyou que foi quem me salvou... tento lembrar que você quando acabar a busca pelos fragmentos da Shinkon no Tama vai voltar para o seu mundo e irá esquecer tudo que passou aqui... irá encontrar alguém normal e não uma aberração como eu... digo para me coração que você merece algo melhor que um mero Hanyou... Digo ao meu coração que não quero te amar... que não posso te amar... mas ele responde que quero e não tem jeito...- diz ele sem notar uma garota de longos cabelos negros com brilhantes olhos azuis ouvindo tudo que ele estava dizendo e se alegrando a cada palavra, palavras que a tanto tempo queria ouvir daquele lindo rapaz de cabelos prata e olhos de um ouro profundo.

_Queria esquecer você apenas um momento_

_mas__ nunca consegui tirar você do pensamento_

_Quando eu digo que não quero te amar_

_o__ meu coração me diz que quero e não tem jeito_

- Me lembro que quando era mais jovem, antes de ser lacrado... queria saber como era ser amado intensamente por alguém... queria ter uma pessoa só para mim... uma com a qual eu pudesse partilhar todos os momentos, tanto os de alegria como os de tristeza... então conheci Kikyou e pensei que ela fosse a pessoa que eu tanto sonhava encontrar, porém o maldito Naraku veio e nos separou tão facilmente, que agora percebo que não nos amávamos, já que se nos amássemos teríamos uma grande confiança entre nós, e aquele episódio nunca teria ocorrido. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca deixaria outra garota dominar minhas emoções... tinha tanto medo de que outra pessoa que eu gostasse me traísse que fechei meu coração para todas emoções...- falou ele num tom melancólico, cheio de mágoas.

_Eu sempre fiz de tudo pra me apaixonar_

_at__ um dia alguém deixar saudade no meu peito_

_Agora eu tenho medo_

_Agora eu tenho medo_

- Mas você chegou e me deixou sem saída... quebrou a barreira que fiz em volta de meu coração para não sofrer novamente... confiou em mim... cuidou de mim mesmo que eu implicasse ou te magoasse muito... me pergunto o porquê de você fazer tudo isso, afinal eu sou um hanyou grosso, mal educado que não se importa com ninguém... ou pelo menos não me importava... como você derreteu meu coração congelado? Por que me fez te querer quando eu não queria mais amar? Me fez acreditar que você possuía um amor tão forte por mim... uma amor que poderia quebrar barreiras... superar tudo... o amor de partilha como eu havia sonhado.- dizia ele num tom mais brando e suave como se aquela garota que enchia seu coração de amor e felicidade e seus pensamentos de pura alegria estivesse ali, ouvindo aquela declaração e estivesse pronta para retribuí-la em igual ardor. Mal sabia ele que ela realmente estava ali, coração acelerado totalmente inebriada por aquela declaração tão bela.

_Você chegou me deixou sem saída_

_Me fez__ te querer quando eu não mais queria_

_Você me fez amar quando eu dizia não_

_e__ acreditar que no seu coração,_

_tinha__ o grande amor que eu sonhei um dia..._

- Você chegou quando minha dor pela traição de Kikyou ainda era recente, pensei q você fosse ela... me disseram que você era a reencarnação dela e pensei que vocês fossem iguais, mas quanto mais tempo passava com você mais eu percebia o quanto vocês duas eram diferentes... Você tão enérgica e transparente, ela tão fria e equilibrada... nunca sabia o que ela sentia... ela sempre estava num estado de profunda melancolia, como se não tivesse nenhuma alegria... você ao contrário está sempre alegre ou finge para que ninguém se preocupe com você... como eu fui imbecil... te troquei várias vezes pela Kikyou... mas só porque me sentia em débito com ela, sentia que era minha obrigação protegê-la e falhei miseravelmente... pensei que havia perdido tudo, mas você me fez perceber que estava errado... que a pessoa que eu amava que desejava ter ao meu lado era só você...Kagome... penso q foi Kami que te trouxe para mim... para me mostrar que a vida não acaba com a perda de uma pessoa, mesmo que ela tenha sido muito importante em nossa vida e que se pode amar com tanta intensidade que parece que o coração vai explodir... me trazendo toda a felicidade só de estar ao lado daquela pessoa maravilhosa que te faz sentir imensamente bem e aconchegante... o verdadeiro amor...- dizendo isso ele abre os olhos após sentir o cheiro maravilhoso de jasmins inconfundível e dá de cara cm um par de olhos azuis safira brilhando com uma intensa luz, a qual ele não conseguia identificar o que era.

_Você chegou quando a dor mais doía_

_e__ me encontrou quando eu me perdia_

_Acho que foi Deus que te mandou pra mim_

_pra__ recomeçar e me fazer feliz, por toda a vida._

- Kagome...- murmurou ele incrédulo.

- Inuyasha... essa foi a coisa mais linda que já ouvi em toda a minha vida!- disse ela dando um abraço bem forte naquele hanyou que ela tanto amava.

- Você ouviu tudo o que eu disse?- gritou fazendo com que ela pusesse as mãos nos ouvidos.

- Sim... não precisava gritar!- disse ela meio com raiva.

- Vo...você não devia ter ouvido isso...- gaguejou ele ruborizado.

- Por que não?- disse ela se aproximando para olhar naquelas piscinas douradas e decifrar o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Bem... ehr... porque eu não queria que você soubesse... eu sou uma aberração e você merece alguém muito melhor do que eu...- disse ele abaixando a cabeça com a franja impedindo que ela pudesse ver os olhos dele, mas antes deste súbito movimento ela pôde captar uma sombra de tristeza nublando aqueles olhos cor de mel.

- Inuyasha... você não é uma aberração... – disse ela segurando o queixo dele e levantando o rosto do mesmo.

- Mas, mesmo assim você merece alguém melhor do que eu, além do que você já gosta daquele cara das fotos que vivem atrás de você...- disse ele melancolicamente.

- Inuyasha eu não gosto do Houjo...- disse ela pacientemente, como para que acalmar uma criança que está triste por não compreender algo.

- Mas... quando terminarmos a busca pelos fragmentos da jóia você vai voltar para o seu mundo e esquecer de tudo que passou aqui...e de mim, do Miroku, da Sango, do Shippou e de todos os outros...- disse ele desviando os olhos, o que a deixou braba.

- Claro que não!!! Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas???- Perguntou ela puxando as mechas do cabelo dele para que ele a encarasse.- Eu nunca me esqueceria daqui e muito menos de vocês!!!- disse ela se acalmando.

- Mas então o que você vai fazer quando tudo isso acabar?- perguntou ele um pouco mais alegre pela afirmativa dela.

- Ora, eu não sei... Acho que vou voltar para a minha era, mas venho sempre aqui visitar vocês... nos fins de semana e nas férias.

- E se eu te pedisse para ficar?- perguntou num tom de súplica.- eu não quero que você vá embora e me deixe sozinho, você é a primeira pessoa em que eu confio e com quem eu posso compartilhar tudo... Depois que Kikyou morreu percebi que posso viver sem ela, mas quando penso durante uma luta ou em qualquer momento que posso te perder eu fico angustiado... Acho que não conseguiria viver um só dia sem você.

- Inuyasha... eu também não posso viver sem você.- disse ela baixando a cabeça.- só que eu tenho uma vida lá também e não posso abandonar meus familiares, você não sabe o quanto eu fico com saudades e o quanto eu não paro de pensar e você. Queria ficar todo o tempo com você, mas eu tenho outras responsabilidades e não posso negligenciá-las.

- Eu sei o que você sente, pois eu sinto o mesmo.- Disse ele levantando o rosto dela.- Eu te amo tanto eu faria qualquer coisa para permanecer ao seu lado.

- Eu também te amo e faria de tudo para ficar ao seu lado, mas eu ainda não posso tomar uma decisão tão séria de permanecer aqui para sempre afinal eu tenho uma vida lá e já passei tempo demais aqui.- Disse ela acariciando o rosto dele.

- Eu sei... – disse ele a puxando para perto de si e abraçando apertando a cintura dela como se ela pudesse desaparecer de repente.

- Por que você não vem para a minha era... nós podemos ficar juntos lá...- disse ela se aconchegando no peito dele, sentindo o calor que ela tanto almejara sentir.

- Kagome... você sabe que eu não seria bem aceito lá... além do que eu não gosto daquelas roupas esquisitas que usam lá na sua era... são muito desconfortáveis... não iria me adaptar...- disse ele olhando ao longe.

- Não era você que estava dizendo agorinha que faria qualquer coisa para ficar ao meu lado?- disse ela zombando. Sufocando uma risada pela cara surpresa de Inuyasha.

- Feh... você também disse que faria qualquer coisa para ficar ao meu lado, mas não quer ficar aqui comigo.- disse ele aborrecido.

- Não acredito que acabamos de nos declarar e já estamos brigando como sempre...- disse ela segurando as mãos dele que estavam em sua cintura.

- É verdade... Não importa o quanto nos amamos sempre iremos discutir por coisas bobas...- falou ele dando um sorriso.

- Você deveria sorrir mais vezes... seu sorriso é tão lindo...- disse ela sorrindo.

- O seu sorriso é mais lindo ainda!- disse ele dando um beijo na bochecha dela, a qual ficou ruborizada.

- Ora, você fica tirando sarro de mim... não sei como pude gostar de um cara assim...- disse ela ainda vermelha.

- Eu também não faço a menor idéia. Mas você fica linda quando está dessa cor.- sussurrou no ouvido dela, o que a fez ficar ainda mais vermelha, quase tão vermelha quanto o haori dele e quando sentiu o rosto dele na curva de seu pescoço respirando levemente ela estremeceu.

- Inuyasha... eu sempre quis ter você assim... perto de mim, nós dois vendo um lindo pôr do sol...

- Eu não me importo com o pôr do sol... só o que me interessa é ficar com você do jeito que eu desejava fazia tanto tempo- disse ele dando um beijo no pescoço dela.- Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?- perguntou ele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Dependendo do que seja...- respondeu um pouco incerta sobre o que ele poderia pedir.

- Posso te beijar?- perguntou ele olhando dentro dos olhos dela diminuindo cada vez mais a distância entre os rostos deles, em poucos segundos os lábios dele pressionavam firmemente os dela, num beijo faminto cheio do amor acumulado do dois, após alguns momentos ele passa a língua nos lábios dela pedindo permissão para aprofundar aquele momento tão especial, ela instantaneamente entreabra a boca permitindo a passagem da língua ávida dele, ansiosa para explorar cada canto daquela boca amada, para sentir a maciez de veludo, que ele tanto almejara provar. Ela aproveitava cada instante, cada movimento dele dentro de sua boca, sentindo as mãos dele passear livremente por suas costas, se sentindo completamente completa, como se aquilo já tivesse sido planejado eras atrás. Agora ambos não tinham mais dúvidas eles eram almas gêmeas... Depois de um tempo aproveitando aquele momento tão esperado os dois se separam um pouco em bisca de ar, mas só o suficiente para um ver os olhos do outro.

- Você me deixou sem saída...- disse ele bem próximo aos lábios dela.

- O que?- perguntou ela sem entender o significado daquelas palavras.

- Não suportaria ficar um instante sem você...sou capaz até de vestir aquelas malditas roupas da sua era.- disse ele beijando-a novamente, porém desta vez o beijo acabou mais rápido.

- Quer dizer que você vem para a minha era comigo?- perguntou esperançosa.

- Claro... mas viremos para cá todo o tempo livre que você tiver... De acordo?- murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Totalmente...- sorriu ela antes que ele a enlaçasse e a beijasse avidamente como antes.

E assim, o grupo de Inuyasha e Kagome depois de algum tempo conseguiram derrotar Naraku e completar a Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha foi viver no mundo de Kagome onde ele é um adolescente normal e estuda com ela, só que ele está fazendo reforço de todas as matérias por não conhecer o ensino daquela época. (Como eu sou má... Tadinho do Inu-chan') Por sua beleza exótica muitas garotas se interessaram por ele, mas como todos sabem, ele só tem olhos para a Kagome e "sem querer" dava terríveis foras nas garotas. Miroku e Sango se casaram na era feudal e tiveram uma filhinha, Kourin, Shippou também foi para a era de Kagome e agora consegue por força de sua ilusão se tornar humano e assim ir para a escola com Souta. Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou vão tosos os fins de semana para a Era Feudal e durante as férias passam grande tempo lá também.

THE END

_Essa music é "Pra Mudar A Minha Vida" (Zezé Di Camargo e Luciano), eu ñ curto mto esse tipo de music, mas estava almoçando qdo ouvi essa música e me deu a idéia p/ essa fic... só q cm eu tava com preguiça eu só digitei alguma coisa agora...¬¬ Espero q vcs tenham gostado... Particularmente eu axei que enchi muita lingüiça nessa song... mas é que não resisti ao Inu-chan sofrer um pouquinho!!! Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas q leram a minha outra song "I want that way" (Backstreet Boys, para qm tinha me perguntado): Fabi-chan, Rin, LeilaWood, Miyuchan, Kaoru, Beca-chan, Michiru, Aya Hikaru, -=...::Åñ¡ñ-ä::., Naru, Usako, Kell, Priscila Marvolo, Shampoo Sakai, Hikary-seikatsu, Jenny-Ci, keiko, Carol Higurashi Li, Bella-chan(Obrigado por postar minha fic no seu site!!! T dolu!!!)!!! Arigatou Gozaimazu!!! Axo q ñ foram só essa pessoas q leram, mas foram as únicas q deixaram review/comment ou falaram cmg no MSN!!!'... Aos q leram e ñ comentaram, obrigado tb por ter perdido um pouco de tempo c/ minhas besteiras!!! Espero q comentem, nem q seja para criticar!!! FELIZ PÁSCOA!!! Não comam mto chocolate heim??? Hehehe_ _Kissus___ _Ja ne_


End file.
